¿Quien te dijo eso?
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Basado en la canción del mismo nombre... [CamusxMilo]


¿Quien te dijo eso...?

Una tarde calurosa de verano... se encontraba un hombre alto.. de cabellos azules oscuros... y ojos frios como el hielo de la misma siberia oriental... y una piel algo apiñonada por el sofocante calor de Grecia... ese era el caballero de Acuario... Camus... Frances... y con un corazón destrozado... y lloroso... sus ojos frios... aunque representaban inexpresión... lo que habia debajo de ellos no lo dejaban mentir... habia llorando...

Y con mucha razon... habia visto a su amado Escorpion con... Saga el caballero de Géminis... temido... por ser considerado la reencarnación de un dios... el caballero mas fiel de todos... el... el...

Este hermoso caballero de hielos... estaba parado en el desfiladero viendo el panoraba que el santuario le mostraba... las doce casas... la tercera y la octaba... se levantaban esplendorosas... sabia que en cualquiera de las dos... ambos estarian... ahí... juntos... cerro los ojos... y de nuevo una lagrima salio de sus ojos frios...

De repente una presencia se acerco detrás de el...

- Camus?...  
- Milo?... que quieres?...- intento ser frio... que su voz sonara fria... casi lo logra... a no ser por que el escorpion lo conocia perfectamente  
- Saber como estas  
- Eso no te importa...  
- Veo que ... tienen razon los demas caballeros... jamas te importe... y menos ahora...  
- Eso te dicen...?- su tono de voz cambio a tristeza...  
- Si... eso se rumora... y la verdad.. lo creo...

_**¿Quién te dijo que yo me olvidé de ti?  
¿Que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo?  
Que pasé de todo, ¿quién te dijo eso?  
Si cuando el cielo se enfurece vienes vestido de lluvia  
Y cuando el sol desaparece llegas plateado de luna.**_

- lo... crees?  
- Ya te lo dije Camus... si...  
- Y... Porque les crees?  
- Por que no has hecho nada... desde que me separe de ti... me dicen que duermes bien... que no te ... dolio- Milo baja la mirada...  
- Ah si... no me dolio...

_Flash Back  
_

_  
Un par de siluetas... en la playa... disfrutan de el deseo carnal... la arena... recibiendo un cuerpo bien definido... con cabello azul... y unos ojos azul celeste... cerrados con fuerza... y una embriagadora boca dejando escapar varios gemidos de placer... un cabello azul mas oscuro caia en su cara... unos ojos verdes... entre abiertos... y una boca que besaba frenéticamente el cuello de Milo..._

- ohhhh Sagaaaa... ahh...- el caballero de géminis lo enbestia con fuerza... con dedicación y fortaleza...  
Una capa se ondulaba desde lo mas alto del peñasco mas cercano a esa playa... una armadura dorada... resplandecía con el sol... y unos ojos llenos de furia... dejaban escapar lagrimas de dolor y desilusión... celos y amargura...

- ¿Por qué Milo...?- preguntaba la voz fria de Camus... 

__

Fin de Flash Back 

Camus… cerro los ojos fuertemente… aun le daba la espalda a Camus… espalda que era inspeccionada por la Mirada de Milo… ahhh como deseaba volver a besarla… pero… ¿y si Camus ya no lo amaba como le decía Saga?

_**¿Quién te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti?  
¿Que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas?  
Que pasé de todo, ¿quién te dijo eso?  
Si cuando el viento entra a los gritos reconozco tus palabras  
Y cuando el fuego va apagándose tu cuerpo se me escapa.**_

- Camus... voltea a verme... veme a los ojos... y dime si es verdad  
- ... –  
- Camus...  
- Yo... – Camus no se atrewvio a voltear... solo la idea de enfrentarse a esos ojos... a esa piel... a Milo...  
- Camus... dime que no es cierto... dime que ... dime la verdad...-  
- ...-

_Flash Back  
_

_  
Milo se encontraba en su casa... pensando en lo que habia pasado con Saga... en eso entra una presencia familiar al templo del escorpion celeste... era Camus de Acuario..._

- Camus!...- Camus solo lo veia con mirada fria...- ¿qué te sucede amor?  
- Nada... –  
- Pero... estas seguro?-  
- Si... – detrás de el llego el caballero de la tercera casa...  
- Sa-saga... – fue lo unco0 que articulo el caballero de la octava casa... mientras que Camus y Saga cruzaron una mirada de fuego... 

__

Fin de Flash Back 

_**¿Quién te dijo eso?  
No les creas que ya no te quiero,  
ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron,  
¿quién te dijo eso?  
Si me queda una casa vacía,  
si me falta un pedazo de cielo,   
ay ¿quién te dijo eso?**_

Camus seguia con los ojos cerrados apretándolos... impidiendo de que las crueles lagrimas de dolor y amargura... Milo lo veia con serenidad dolorosa... con tristeza que no dejaba salir... muy en el fondo quería que Camus acpetara que... no era cuerto... que Saga le mentia... que... Camus aun lo amaba...

- ...-  
- Camus... por favor... desmiénteme...  
- ...  
- Camus...

_**¿Quién te dijo que yo no luché por ti?  
¿Que bajé los brazos dejando entrar el fracaso?  
Que pasé de todo, ¿quién te dijo eso?  
Si estoy quemándome en el hielo traicionero de tu frío  
Si de tanto que te lloro como un loco me río**_

¿Quién te dijo eso?   
No les creas que ya no te quiero,  
ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron,  
¿quién te dijo eso?  
Si me queda una casa vacía,  
si me falta un pedazo de cielo,  
ay ¿quién te dijo eso?  
Se me acorta la vida,  
se me muere la esperanza,  
ya no puedo hacer nada,  
nada me alcanza   
Yo solamente quisiera que el mundo no te mintiera  
Y supieras que estoy desesperado como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar... 

- Camus… dime la verdad  
- ...  
- Camus...  
- Te... han... dicho...  
- La verdad?  
- No... te han mentido...- Camus por fin se voltea y enfrenta a esos zafiros... que lo matan... Milo observa asombrado las marcas de las lagrimas... que dejaron al pasar... ensuciando la cara de angel de Camus... SU Camus...  
- Camus... tu...  
- Si... he luchado con Saga... intentado acercarme a ti... no duermo bien... te extraño... TE AMO...

Mi lo no sabe que decir... no sabe que hacer... solo abraza a Camus con gran fuerza... y le besa los labios con lagrimas en los labios... para después decirle...

- Sabia que no seria cierto...   
- Milo de Escorpion  
- Si... Camus de Acuario  
- ¿Quién te dijo eso...?  
- Nadie amor... nadie que valga la pena...

Así ambos amantes se quedaron viendo el precioso atardecer... abrazados... después llegaria la noche... donde... se amarian... y recuperarian todas las noches que estuvieron lejos...


End file.
